Angel, My Angel
by Addictedtoscifi
Summary: Jack has always been on the run, either as a thief or as a fugitive from the Tonton. However one day he gets captured once again and is thrown into the Cage Fights where he meets Saba, the Angel of Death. Together they embark on a quest that will change their world forever. Canon, Blood Red Road from Jack's point of view (On Hiatus).
1. Caught, Agin

**A/N: Hey, happy holidays everyone I'm back with another story. This is written in the style of the actual book, which explains the grammatical errors and such. I love this book so much but was really surprised to see that there were no stories in Jack's POV. So here it is. Hope I'll get enough feedback for this one!**

* * *

**Caught, Agin**

I unhitch Ajax outside of the Dead Man's Door. Bin travelin all day an the only thing I want is food, a drink an rest. Ajax seems mighty uneasy. He's tossin his mane an stamping on the ground like the fleas got him.

Hush, I says, stroking his head. There ain't nobody gonna hurt you. I've got friends here, yer perfectly fine.

The music's loud an raucous an the earth is shakin from all the dancing goin on inside. I open the door an wince as the chaal smell hits me like a dust cloud. Them people got no sense once they take the chaal. I seen what it does to you to yer mind, how _he_ uses it to control you. I ain't never gonna let it happen to me.

A girl, no more'n seventeen steps in front of me, blonde hair tangled on her head an lipstick smeared all over. She pokes me with one of her chaal-filled cigarettes an says, Well well what do we have here? Her speech is slurred an she cain't seem to stand upright.

What can I do fer you, handsome? she asks me, runnin her long fingernail along my arm. I catch her hand and press it to my lips bitin my tongue to keep from tastin the chaal.

Well, you see sweetheart, I'm in need of a favor, I says keepin my voice low. She looks at me confused an then she gives me a knowing smile.

Oh, I see. Depends on what you'll be givin me in return fer my…favor, she whispers into me ear.

I take her hand an press some coins into it. More'n enough to buy at least a couple weeks' worth of chaal.

If you 'ud be so kind as to show me to the owner of this place, I'd be ever so grateful, I says runnin my thumb along the length of her jaw.

Her face falls slightly at that, but bounces back agin when she sees how much money she got. She steps back an runs her eyes up an down my body an then up to my face. Suddenly her swimmy eyes focus on me an she gives me a smirk an takes my hand sayin, Right this way. The Master's bin esspecktin you.

Hey-a Rosy, Rosy my darlin we waren't finished yet, one of them chaaled-up stinkers calls to us as we make our way across the bar.

In a minute, she calls back rollin her eyes. She leads me through a doorway an down a dark hall. We make a right turn an then a left before she slams me up aginst the wall. Her mouth crushes into mine an I smell the rotten, chaal smoke in her breath. She caught me by surprise all right, her long fingers twistin into my hair an yankin my head down. My stummick heaves an I ball my hands up into fists to keep from punchin her, hittin her, anythin to git her offa me. There waren't nothin I could do essept wait fer her do be done.

At last she lets go an fixes up her hair. She wipes some lipstick offa my mouth with her finger an says, Sorry hon had to do that at least once. Couldn't help myself. You dunno how long it's been since I got a good one like you.

I'm shakin an I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Most of the time it's me goin around with the charms, but somethin ain't right with this one. Forcin herself on to me like that, barely lookin like she's seen seventeen summers. She ain't right in the head. Then agin, no one is in this world.

I shake my head, smile an I says, Anytime, sweetheart, as long as I git what I need.

She winks at me an says, Right this way. We walk down another hallway until she stops at a door with a gold handle. She knocks on the door hard three times an then again softly twice more.

State yer business with his One an Only, a gruff voice says from inside.

This one wants to see Master, she answers sweetly. Trust me yer gonna wanna open the door.

Slowly, the door creeps open an inch. Someone's inside an Rosy has to whisper a couple words into their ear before I hear a grunt an somethin that sounds like, Ok.

She turns back to me with a sly smile on her face. There's somethin in her eyes that I cain't place when she says, Have fun, hon. Then she swaggers on down the hall like there ain't nothin that happened. Gives me the creeps.

I shake my head and turn back to the door. I put my hand on the door an slowly push it open. One of his guards is standin by the doorway, probly the one Rosy was talkin to. It's so dark in here I can hardly see a thing. Just a few candles givin off a dim light. An then, I see him.

He's sittin behind a wooden desk with his back facin me. Thank Gawd there ain't no chaal round here, nope, not for him.

I-I ain't ezzackly sure where to start, I says.

You can begin by tellin me what ezzackly it is that you want from me, he answers back. I sigh in my head. Nobody said it was gonna be easy.

Listen, Mason, I know I didn't leave you on ezzackly the best terms but –

But you want somethin and it probly has somethin to do with you an Ike an the bounty that's on yer head, he drawls.

Yup, that about sums it up, I says. The room seems to have dropped ten degrees an gooseflesh starts crawlin up my arms.

Then he says, So what is it you want me to do?

What yer best at, I says. I bin on the run for a few months now hopin the Tonton would lose my scent. It ain't workin. They bin followin me wherever I go an I cain't seem to get rid of 'em.

You still haven't answered my question, Jack. In what way would I be of use to you, should I decide to help? He's drippin with venom an I know he's losin patience.

I need you to make me disappear, I says. In any way you can. Tell 'em I gone far away, tell 'em I'm dead, tell 'em anything to make 'em go away.

You know as well as I do that it ain't that easy, he says. They're gonna want proof an this is a dangerous game yer playin, Jack.

I dunno what else to do, I says finally.

Well well Jack I ain't never know you to be a coward. An what about Ike? I'm assumin he's part of the package too? I can practically _hear_ him smilin. The anger's boilin up inside me but I force myself to keep it down.

I know I owe you Mason, I says. An I promise I'll pay you back, but there ain't no way I can do that if the Tonton kill me before I have the chance.

Why should I risk my hide for a no-good thief like you who backs out on deals just as fast as he makes them, hm? Business is boomin an I ain't ready to give it up jest yet, he says.

Speakin of business, them chaal is suffocatin outside. I thought you kept it clean round here, I says.

Oh, I did, he says. That was before I saw the potential in investin in chaal. An it turned out to be a _very_ good investment. He turns around in his chair an gives me a toothy smile that sends a chill right through my bones. They're shiny, his teeth. Almost like they's made of…gold.

Mason, you lyin cheatin sonofabitch! You've bin workin with them all along, I yell.

No, no not all along. Only after you ditched me with the no good suckers an I made a deal with them. An part of the deal included…you.

Suddenly the shadows spring out from the dark corners an attack me. They grab at my arms an legs an I can't tell how many of 'em there are. I'm punchin and kickin an screamin my lungs out but it's no use.

You'll pay fer this! I screech at him. YOU'LL PAY!

Don't worry Jack. It's just part of the business, he says.

An with that, someone puts a sack over my head an knocks me out an everythin goes black.

…

I wake up to the sound of wagon wheels an horses. Somethin's not right an my head is foggy. I groan an push myself up an find that my hands an feet have been tied an I've been gagged. I start kickin and bumpin trying to git the ties off when something comes out of the air an whips me across the back. White hot pain races from my lower back up to my shoulders – somethin that I'm too familiar with.

Quiet down there, or I'm gonna have to drug you, I hear someone say. I lift my head an see that dawn's just breakin. The people in front of me is wearin dark robes. One of 'em's holdin out some kind of leaf to the other. They sniff it unner their noses an cram the thing into their mouths. Chaal. It's got to be.

I find a sharp nail stickin out of the wagon an use it to saw through the ropes in my hands. The pain from the whip crawls up my neck an into my head.

_Mason the no good squealer. He better hope I don't git outta here faster'n he can run away…_

One of them Tonton guards jest let out a loud noise an I freeze what I'm doin. I look up an see they's tellin jokes to each other, an none look too steady. Finally I free one hand from the ropes and start on the other.

We gotta good haul this time, that's fer sure, I hear one of them say. He's bin up on the lists fer a good four months now.

Yeah, the other one snorts. The little stinker actually thought he had a chance.

Ooooweee, DeMalo's gonna be pleased when he sees him.

_DeMalo. No, not him agin. Anyone but him…_

I got my hands free an start on my feet.

DeMalo's got business in Hopetown at the moment, he says.

What kinda business? the other one asks.

Cage fightin, which is ezzackly where this one's aheaded, he replies.

I freeze. I bin through lots of things but never cage fightin.

Didn't know DeMalo had a taste fer that sorta thing, the other one snickers.

Oh no, it ain't him with the taste. King's ma snagged up a nice piece of meat. A girl. Star attraction as far as cage fightin goes.

Really? How special can she be?

I dunno, pretty special for his Highness an DeMalo to be there. He's makin loads offa betting on her.

Huh…innerestin.

Them two stop talkin for a while. Hopetown. Where every scurvy scalawag from every damned place on earth goes. Now they's takin me there too. But I sure as hell waren't gonna go without a fight.

I got everythin loose now. I look up an judge what I'm up aginst. Them two guards drivin the wagon an two more ridin on horses behind us. The leader I'm guessin is the one up in front. Huh. Not bad.

The idiot up in front has got is bolt shooter hangin right out in plain sight. I grab it an before they know what's happenin, I've shot both of 'em clear in the head. The two behind me start yellin at the leader in front an I shoot at them as well. I cut away one of the horses from the wagon, jump on him, an ride as fast as I can.

I can hear them ridin an shoutin behind me.

Giddyup, I tell my horse. I veer offa the path an start ridin into the fields. Where I'm goin, I have no damn idea.

They're comin closer. I cain't let 'em get me. Not after I just got away.

No! No don't shoot at him you idiot, DeMalo wants him alive! I hear one of 'em shout through the roaring of the wind.

Well, whaddaya want me to do? another shouts back.

_I cain't let 'em get me. I cain't go back to DeMalo. I have to git away._

Oh damn you useless pricks, give that to me!

_Gotta git away, gotta git away._

I see a river in front of me. If I can just git the horse to jump, I'll be too far away fer them to catch.

_Almost there..._

BAM! The world spins like crazy. I hear my horse whinny an cry out an everythin drops. I drop. To the ground. An hit my head. An the world keeps spinnin an spinnin...

We got him, is the last thing I hear.

* * *

**Yeah so here's the first chapter. So far, I'm planning on having him meet Saba in the later chapters so please tell me what you think about how I wrote Jack's POV. As always, suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Hopetown

**Hopetown**

I wake up to a bucket of water splashed on my head. I sit up coughin an sputterin an cursin. Someone grabs the collar of my shirt an tosses me so's I land on the floor. I look around me. I'm in a white room with a stone table. There's a wooden door behind the stone table an I hear shouts an screams an roars from behind it.

A man steps into my view. Medium an stocky with scruff growin on his face. Grabs my face an turns it left an right before lettin go.

You sure it's him? he asks.

That's him alright. Ezzackly where they said he would be, one of them men answers.

What the hell happened to his face? the one in fronta me asks.

Tried to run away, behinda me hisses.

You sure yer sure? fronta me asks agin.

Swear on me mother's life!

So that explains why she a-dead.

Shurrup, chump!

Both of yuz shuttup! fronta me bellows. Them two's shrink away sayin, Sorry Cage Master, Whatever you says Cage Master.

What's all the fuss about? I hear someone say.

All of 'em turn round an I see 'em cowerin like a rat whose been caught by a tiger. I raise my head an through my swollen eyes I can jest see a tall figure robed in black. I don't need nobody tellin me who he is. A shiver ripples through me, right in my bones.

Cage Master don't meet his eyes when he say, Demalo...uh...nothin's the matter, uh y-you see, these men here brought someone in an t-they thinks it might be...him. He whispers the last word so soft it's almost like he don't say it at all.

DeMalo don't say naught. Jest looks at me. Looks at me like he knows somethin I don't.

_He knows. He knows what you've done..._

That cain't be. He don't know who I am. I ain't never spoke to him. Too many of us fer him to notice one person.

_But he always knows...he knows everythin._

I force myself to meet his eyes an don't look away. His eyes narrow an I swear I hear him hiss but it's gone in a flash. Like it never happened.

Where did you find this man? DeMalo finally says to the guards behind me. I breathe a sigh of relief.

No where else but at Dead Man's door. Mason had our work cut out for us, one of 'em answers.

Anger fills my head. _It's all yer fault, Mason..._

I'm esspecktin him to say somethin 'bout knowin me, 'bout knowin me an Ike an how we ran from Freedom Fields. I look around desperately for an escape.

Gentlemen, I thank you for your service, I think your work here is done, DeMalo says to them guards. The idiots trip over themselves bowing down an thankin DeMalo before prancin out like a couple-a damn puppies.

Cage Master's still waitin fer the verdict. Well? he asks. Is it him?

Can't say for sure, Cage Master, DeMalo drawls. Took quite a beating didn't he? Throw him in the stocks. Let's see how he does as a cage fighter.

Really? Cage Master's jumpin up an down. Oh thank you, DeMalo I'm sure he'll be very good fer business!

DeMalo's makin his way down the steps to leave. I'm still on the floor. When he passes by I swear I can hear him whisper, _We meet again..._

So, he's chosen not to take me back to Freedom Fields. I ain't no slave no more. I'm a cage fighter.

Well, well, what am I gonna do with you? Cage Master says after he's left. Suddenly the noise outside gits louder an louder an now all I hear are the roars an poundin of feet an fists.

Well, perfect timin. Why explain cage fightin when I can jest show it to you? Cage Master drags me offa the floor an flings open the door behind his desk. He shoves me outside an I fall hard on my knees.

This, he says gesturin to the scene below, is the crown jewel of Hopetown.

I'm lookin down the bottom of a hill. Rows of benches built into the land all leadin down to a cage that stands in the middle. Two girls is inside, their heads shaved clean an their feet bare.

Welcome to the Colosseum, Cage Master says. An that, he points to one of the girls in the cage, is the star attraction.

I don't say naught. Don't like bein up this high, never have liked it. Star attraction? I heard that somewhere before.

She's called the Angel. The Angel of Death, he says agin. My biggest money maker ever since Artashir.

The Angel of Death. I keep my eye on the girl as she fights. The other girl's got her in a stranglehold but she don't seem to be fightin back neether.

Wanna know why they call her the Angel of Death? Cage Master says.

Suddenly, as if somethin's shocked her, the girl comes alive an before I know it...she's got that other girl on the ground with her arms an legs twisted. She's callin quits. The crowd becomes one giant roar, increasin until it's like I cain't hear nothin anymore.

The girl's pumpin her fists into the air. There's somethin different about her. Not like anythin I ever seen. Almost like...an animal.

That's why, Cage Masters says flashin me a toothy grin.

...

Well, well lookie here, we got a newbie, a boy with spiky brown hair an a chip in his front tooth says to me as I make my way down the cellblock. I see more faces peekin at my through their cages as I walk by. The Tonton let loose my chains jest before they throw me into my own empty cell. Them boys boo and jeer at the guards as they walk out. Some of 'em even reach out with their bare hands. That's when the keepers bring down them whips lightnin fast.

I sit on my cot an don't say naught. I have to find a way outta here. I cain't make the same mistake twice.

Hey, I hear someone callin to me from behind the bars.

I ain't in the mood to talk.

Hey, I hears agin, from the same person. It's comin from the cell next to me, though I cain't see who it is cuz they're hid in the shadows.

Well, don't be shy, I snap scootin up to the bars. Come out into the light so's I can gitta good look at you.

Slowly, I hear the clink of metal an the sound of someone draggin themselves offa the cot. I see a dirty little foot, a leg, an then a hand, an arm an then the rest of the whoever he is.

Scrawniest little rat I ever seen. Blonde hair turned brown from all the dirt an grime. Face coated with soot an whatever else I don't wanna know. Skinny little arms and legs. Clad in only torn up rags. But then I look at his face agin an I see the biggest, bluest eyes I ever seen. An not just no normal blue. Light, piercin bluish-white, almost like ice. Looks almost outta place in this filthy hell-hole.

He cain't be more'n thirteen. Poor kid. The Cage Fights ain't no place for someone as young as him.

Yer new here, he finally says. He's whisperin so' I have to lean in close to hear him.

Yeah, that's right, I says. There's somethin about him I cain't git past. An innocence about him that I personally never had when I was his age.

I seen you before, he says.

What? I ask.

I seen you before, he repeats. In my dreams, in the stars. Somethin about you an Freedom Fields.

No way. Right away I know there's somethin off about this kid. There's no way he knows me so I decide to play dumb.

Huh? That ain't possible kid, I don't know you. I ain't never heard of any place called Freedom Fields, I says.

I knew it, he whispers. They said it would happen, it's written in the stars.

Now I'm really confused. Written in the stars? What kinda jacked up mess is that?

Kid, I already told you I dunno what yer talkin about, I says.

You comin here right here right now it all makes sense! the kid's talkin faster now almost like he's excited. I ain't so sure he's completely right in the head so I says calmly, Hey kid quiet down ok? There's no need fer you to git excited over nothin. I'm a nobody, I always bin a nobody, an that's how it's gonna stay.

You don't understand, do you? He looks at me strangely with those piercin blue eyes, You an the Angel are destined to save us all...

What? That don't make no sense I ain't here to save nobody! The kid was startin to give me the creeps.

It's gonna happen. That's why you an the Angel are here. To save us all...he says agin. His eyes have gone hazy like he's in a trance or somethin. Suddenly his back arches violently back an his hands go to his head. Before I know it he's on the floor twitchin an howlin...

Oh my Gawd. Oh my Gawd. Kid, can you hear me? Kid! I screech bangin on the bars. Somebody help him he's havin a seizure or somethin!

Nobody moves. Not even the keepers. An hear I am screamin for someone to help even though I ain't even knowed the kid for more'n five minutes. Finally someone across from me yells, Shut it newbie, there ain't nothin you can do.

The kid's still moanin an groanin gibberish in his cell. Now he's bowin up an down doin some sort of crazy pattern dance. Or as much as he can in a place as small as this.

What in the hell is happenin? I demand.

Flynn's a loony, replies the same voice across from me. Best to leave him alone when he gits like this. Even the keepers learned their lesson the first time.

I'm jest about to reply to that when all of a sudden the door swings open an the guards walk in agin. This time someone new is with 'em but I can see he's higher in the ranks. Jest by the way the keepers make way fer him an how the guards stand behind him. He's wieldin a giant club but he don't seem too stable on his feet. Then I see why. The wild look in his eyes, his body always jitterin an...the smell of chaal lingerin as he passes by the cells.

Yee-Haw, I'm back! Who's yer Mad Dog, who is it! I am, gittit? Oooo that rhymes, I'm gooood! He's prancin round an round in circles, spit flyin outta his mouth. I look an see most of the boys who was booin at the Tonton earlier don't say nothin this time. In fact some of 'em look like they's hidin.

Oh shut yer trap Mad Dog, a brave soul says.

What?! Mad Dog whirls round an bares his teeth. Who said that? Show yerself! Somebody wants to play I see...

He's walkin along the bars like he's stalkin prey. His voice comes in a low growl.

Frankly, he says. I'm mighty ashamed of you lot. Buncha pussies who cain't even say nothin to my face while the Angel - He points his hand at the outside where the Colosseum is - is out there beatin everyone in sight. Such a shame she's only allowed to fight girls-I'd like to see some of yer sorry asses git sent to the Gauntlet by her. He lets out the ugliest laugh I ever heard. Like a dog chokin on his own tail.

He stops in fronta my cell. My blood freezes. Bein so close to him disgusts me but I don't back up.

Ah, fresh meat, he hisses. Reaches in an grabs my hair an says, I think it's time somebody got a shave...

I let outta low growl an spit in his face. Mad Dog roars an grabs my head agin an slams me up aginst the bars. I hear a crack an feel a sharp pain in my nose. I feel somethin warm an wet gushin down my face. Blood.

Unlock his cage! Mad Dog yells at the keepers. I want him out here so's I can give him a good beatin!

The keepers come sidlin up janglin their keys when all a sudden one of them guards says, Mad Dog, you cain't, not yet. They's waitin fer the next fight.

Mad Dog turns round an looks at the guard. He goes up to him an slaps him in the face.

I'll do what I want, he spits. An keep yer mouth shut.

His...Majesty...is...here...today, the guard says slowly. I tear a piece of my shirt off an ball it up aginst my nose to try to staunch the flow of blood.

So? Mad Dog don't seem to give a damn 'bout what he jest said.

So...DeMalo didn't bring him here fer nothin. We ain't got time to waste. You don't want him gittin...upset d'you? Mad Dog thinks 'bout this fer a moment. He curls his lip an says, Fine! Yer lucky yer second-in-command or I woulda tanned yer hide already.

He goes up to a cell at the far end of the room an pulls outta big guy. Bulky an dark with the looks of a bull. Eyes so dark he don't seem to have any pupils. Dangerous.

Well, well Darius, Mad Dog says. Looks like you'll be up aginst...Flynn today. My stummick drops. The guy's gotta be at least at least a head an a half taller an three times as heavy as the kid.

A couple of guards unlock the cell next to me an try to pull out Flynn. He's kickin an screamin agin 'bout how the end is comin or somethin like that.

Good 'ole Flynn, crazy as ever, Mad Dog says givin him a whack.

Obviously Mad Dog ain't taken a look at hisself lately.

As they's draggin the fighters out the door, Flynn somehow wiggles outta their grasp an comes runnin back towards the cells. Them guards are screamin an Mad Dog's yellin at them to come git him back.

Flynn hangs onto my cell bars an grabs the collar of my shirt, forcin me to look at him.

The end is comin, Jack, he says. My heart skips a beat. He knows my name.

Take heed of my warnin, you hafta - one of the guards is grabbin at him an he kicks him in the face. He goes on talkin fast.

You an the Angel, yer destined to defeat them all. The Tonton. He gasps an his back arches an he lets out an earsplittin scream. Mad Dog's still yellin fer them to git him but nobody dares to come near him. Somethin seems to come from inside him. His eyes ain't blue no more. They're white, like snow.

I see flames, fire in the future, his voice sounds deep an ghostly, You are i-in the middle of it. Take heed. Don't let the..fire...git...to you! Ahhh!

My hearts about to explode. My head's about to explode. This ain't normal an I feel power leechin from the hand that's grabbed my collar. He ain't normal.

You an t-the Angel, everythin will fall into place. Fire, fire in yer future. Beware of what lies ahead...you an the Angel are our only hope...

With that, he goes limp an collapses to the ground. The guards rush forward an drag him away. Mad Dog's cursin. They drag him out an slam the door. The boys start mutterin things like, It's the end fer poor Flynn, an, The kid's finally cracked, but I can hardly unnerstand the rest.

He waren't jest crazy, not like Mad Dog is. It was like he's possessed.

_You an the Angel...destined to defeat them...the end is comin, Jack..._

He knows my name. He knows who I am, saw into my soul. An the Angel...somethin about the Angel of Death...

This cain't be good.


	3. The Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except for any OC's). R&R!**

* * *

**The Angel**

_You an the Angel are our only hope..._

The words echo in my head over an over. They bounce around each other till I cain't think of nothing else. What the hell did it mean anyway? Why does it matter to me so much? He's jest a poor little loony who cracked unner pressure. I mean who wouldn't after seein the beast he was up aginst?

My, my he sure took quite an innerest to you to you, the same voice from across says.

What can I say? I mutter. I'm irresistable.

I didn't mean it in a good way, the voice jeers.

An I couldn't care less what you meant, I says smoothly. What's it to you anyway?

Jest then I hear the crowd roar outside an the earth above starts shakin.

Looks like they's gittin ready fer the gauntlet run, somebody whispers.

Poor Flynn didn't stand a chance aginst Darius, another one mutters. Jest pray to Gawd that you ain't next.

I keep hearin this gauntlet business over an over, I says. What's all the excitement about?

Leave it to the newbie to ask such a dumb question.

The name's Jack fer yer information, I says slidin up to the bars. An you are...

Somebody who don't give a chaal's fart about who you are, he snaps.

Hm, looks like someone's got a burr in his britches, I says. He answers me with a string of colorful language that I don't think _I _can even match up to. An that's sayin somethin.

Don't mind Rex, a kid on my other side that I ain't noticed before says. He appears an he's got jet black hair that blends in with the darkness, an big ears that stick out. Looks about 15 or 16 but there's somethin in his face that I cain't place. Almost like a sneaky recklessness that makes you think twice before leavin him alone. An then I'm smilin. Cuz this kid's jest like me.

He's been a little bit on the depressed side lately, he says grinnin wildly over at Rex's cell. Rex flips a gesture with his hands at the kid.

I see, I says, sweepin my hand over the whole cellblock. Cain't imagine why though since everythin's so gawdam perfect here!

Ezzackly what I was thinkin! Ain't that right Rex, he calls over.

You shut yer mouth over there, Levi, an turn yer ugly face around before you make me sick!

Oooo, yes master, anythin you says master, the kid, Levi, drawls, ezzageratin a bow.

I cain't help it. I let out a loud hoot an I cain't stop until I'm rollin around on the floor with tears comin outta my eyes. Fer a second I ferget that I'm in Hopetown, ferget that I'm bein forced into this hell.

Levi's in no better state than I am.

Hey, you buncha monkeys quiet down! the keepers by the door yell.

Buncha...monkeys...Levi barely wheezes with laughter shakin in his breath. Who're they callin...monkeys! Like they's never seen who they's...workin...for!

With that, he tumbles back on the floor an starts howlin agin.

The image of Mad Dog prancin around pops into my head an soon I join Levi. Gotta hand it to the kid. Says it jest loud enough fer everyone else, but not loud enough fer the keepers to hear. Pretty soon the whole cellblock's snickerin.

Good. Jest makes my job easier.

While the keepers are makin their way around tryin to quiet 'em down, I take the chance to try an talk to the boy while they's distracted.

So...Levi, right? I whisper to him.

Yeah, the one an only, he says back.

You gonna tell me what this gauntlet business is about?

He stops snickerin an somethin dark passes over him.

Hey kid, Levi, you ok there? I ask.

He's gone pale. His eyes are glassy like he's lookin straight through me. Gawd I hope he ain't gonna throw a fit too.

After a few seconds, he gulps an rasps out, You git sent to the gauntlet after you lose three fights. There's this path that runs up the Colosseum where all them chaal junkies sit an watch. Th-they make you run up the path an...then...

He stops talkin an puts his head between his hands.

So, they's make you run into a crowd of chaal crazy people after you lose three fights. Figures it would scare anyone to death.

Hey, it's ok, you can tell me, I says trying to encourage him.

...they tear you apart, is what he says.

This should scare me but I don't feel much after he says it. I don't plan on stayin long enough fer me to find out. I'm lookin around my cell fer somethin to pick the lock with when I hear,

I had a twin brother that got sent to the gauntlet.

I stop what I'm doin an look at him. All I see is pain, so different from the reckless boy I'd seen earlier.

His name was Nike, he whispers to no one in particular.

Levi an Nike, I says, That's an innerstin pair of names you got there.

Yeah, Ma used to say we was named after some Wrecker junk, he says.

How long have you bin here? I ask.

I dunno, I'd say a few months at the most. We was doin pretty good in the fights in the beginnin. Nike an I. Only losin a fight here or there. But then...

Then what? I ask. He looks haunted. Like somebody's jest ripped a piece offa him. An I know what it feels like becuz I've felt it before.

You know somethin? Never mind you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna.

No, it's fine really. It's jest...it's so hard sometimes, he says. He puts his hands on the bars an looks at the ground.

Well kid, I'm gonna try to find a way outta here, I says.

Ha, good luck with that, he scoffs. Ya think no one's tried it before? They throw you in the Cooler once you git caught.

Who ever said I was plannin on gittin caught? I say.

Who ever said plans don't fail?

Good point.

Darius is back now an is wrestlin in the keepers' grip. They give him a good whippin an shove him back in his cell. He's still beatin his hands aginst the bars screamin 'bout how he's gonna murder them in their sleep.

Nike was always the older one, the smart one...Levi's started talkin agin, this time his voice sounds wispy.

That ain't too hard seein as he was bein compared to you, I says, but I'm only jokin.

He flashes me a grin. Yeah, Jack you ain't much eether so don't be talkin.

Who says I ain't?

Elsewise you wouldn't be here now would'ya?

Well ain't you savvy?

Yeah I git that a lot.

We sit in silence fer a bit. Suddenly another thought pops into my head.

Hey Levi, what do you know 'bout this Angel character?

As much as anyone else knows, he says, puttin his hands behind his head.

That ain't much I guess, I says.

Ain't much to it, he says back.

Oh really now?

Yeah.

So why's she called the Angel of Death?

He goes stiff before sittin up agin. This time he turns straight to me when he says it.

Cuz she ain't never lost a fight.

_You an the Angel are our only hope..._

A cold sweat breaks out on my neck. What could I possibly have to do with someone like that? Course I wouldn't mind a little fierceness jest the same but _never_ losin a fight? I seen her in action but only from a distance.

So, what does this Angel look like? I ask.

You're gonna find out soon enough, he says pointin to the keepers. They're takin us out to the exercise yards. You'll see her then.

...

We're all led out in a line in chains to the male side of the exercise yard. After the guards git the chains off, most of the them disperse an start doin things like push-ups an sit-ups. I take up one of the weights an start exercising my arms. Levi joins me along with another fighter.

Kid says you got an aim to git outta here, he says gruffly. Gotta say that's quite a tall order fer a newbie.

I run around a fair bit in my line of work, I says, So escapin kinda becomes second nature.

I see...an what exactly _is _yer line of work? he drawls, a hint of amusement in his voice.

C'mon git offa yer high horse! Levi elbows him in the ribs. I know it's a long shot but I think it's worth a try.

Worth a try for what? I ask.

An escape, he says. We all saw how Flynn went doggone insane when you first came in. I didn't hear a whole lot but I know enough that yer here fer a reason.

Yeah, cuz you can jest buy into _any_ of that bull that Flynn puts out, the other guy says.

No, this is different-

As much as I enjoy you guys bickerin over the likes of me, I ain't innerested in none of yer wacked up theories, I finally says.

Ya see? I told you he warn't no use.

You gotta name? I says standin up.

Yeah, Aravis. You?

Jack. An I ain't innerested in no jail break or whatever yer talkin about. _Jest wanna git myself out an that's all._

Hold up here they come, Levi says pointin to the female side.

The girls is slowly makin their way out into the moment. Most of 'em look pale an worn. All of 'em got their heads shaved. Girl after girl but I still cain't seem to find her. An then...

When she appears everyone from this side of the yard rushes up to the fence an starts jeerin an makin kissin noises callin out, Help me the Angel of Death! Save me!

All the other girls scamper away from her like they's afeared. I pick up a twig an start cleanin my nails so's I can quietly observe her.

She's tall but not too tall that she's lanky. In rags like the rest of 'em but the way she stands an the way one look can send them skitterin away tells you that she's got power. A tattoo on her right cheek. Cain't be too sure from this far away but it looks like a moon.

I glance up through my lashes real quick. Dark hair, strong face. A glare hard as steel. Everythin about her reminds me of a prickly cactus. An suddenly, jest fer a second, our eyes meet.

Somethin flashes in her eyes. Surprise maybe? Well look at me, ain't even opened my mouth yet an I already got her attention.

I toss the twig aside an saunter up to the fence an put my hands into the chainlink. I run my eyes over her, slowly takin in her body an becuz I know no girl can resist them silver eyes like mine.

An I was right. She turns bright red but instead of lookin away or squirmin beneath my gaze she holds her ground an does the same to me, her mouth set in a firm line an her face blank like she don't care eether way.

Our eyes meet an I give her a lopsided smile.

That's right give it to her! I hear someone from my side yell.

She tenses up an balls her hands up into fists. Seein her angry is kinda cute. She don't look like the wild beast anymore, but more like an offended house cat.

I lean in close an lower my voice to a purr.

Like what you see, Angel? I says.

She steps in close an links her hands next to mine. The boys are callin louder now but I don't seem to hear 'em. In fact I don't seem to hear nothin essept the sound of her breathin in tune with the beatin of my own heart. I dunno what's happenin. I can feel heat comin from her. An electric charge that holds me in place. I cain't think, I cain't speak. She holds me captive. Time comes to a halt an all I see are her brown eyes. All I can feel are her hands next to mine, close enough to touch...

Finally she breaks the spell by sayin, You ain't my type. Then she spits on the ground an leaves. I release a breath slowly. I didn't even realize I was holdin it.

As she turns to walk away I hear Rex call out, She sure told you, Jack! The rest of 'em's laughin but I don't even bother comin up with a reply. This is the person Flynn was talkin about. The Angel of Death. An I gotta feelin cage fights are not the only thing she's capable of winnin. My heart rate calms down as I turn away. Funny how I didn't realize it was beatin fast eether. Funny how I didn't realize _anythin_ at all.

I shake my head trying to git Flynn's ramblin outta my mind. Somethin strange jest happened but I cain't pinpoint what. I pick up the weights an start agin but I cain't seem to concentrate on 'em. It's like a wall has broken an now I know there's somethin more to this whole business. I can feel it.

One of the girls, dark skinned an scarred starts makin her way to where the Angel is. She's doin it in a way where people won't notice unless they're looking-which is ezzackly what I'm doin. Looks like the girl that got beat by her earlier.

Why is she goin up to her anyway? Ain't all the girls supposed to be afeared of the Angel. I look outta the corner of my eye.

The girl's far enough away from the Angel to avoid suspicion, but close enough to talk. Angel's stretchin her arms an legs an the other girl's drawin in the dirt. They's mumblin somethin outta the corner of their mouths, but they look straight ahead. Gotta hand it to them. Doin a well enough job so's that nobody knows. Essept fer me. But they don't know that.

Finally the other girl moves away an I see a satisfied smirk on her face. The Angel however shows nothin.

Hello Jack? Earth to Jack, you starstruck or somethin? I hear Aravis sayin. He's wavin a hand in fronta my face.

Nah, I says pushin his hand away. Jest tryin to clear my head. You know they stink like rotten eggs, or somethin.

Or somethin, he says smirkin.

It's gittin late. The sun's settin an now they's pushin us back into our cellblock. My eyes are glued to the Angel before I'm shoved back into the cellblock. Once we're all locked up in our cells, most of 'em try to git some rest. Levi's said somethin like, Goodnight, before rollin over an snorin.

I lay down an try to clear my head but all my thoughts are about _her_. The way she came out, what she said to me, how I could do nothin essept stare at her. Gawd she's everywhere.

_No, no don't do this to yerself Jack. This ain't the time._

But I know deep in my gut that it's no use. Somethin that Flynn said is right. An it includes the part about _her._ Somethin is destined to happen, somethin that involves the both of us.

The last thing I see before fallin asleep is her moon tattoo. The same color as my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Yeeeaahhh! The scene between Saba and Jack when they first meet in the exercise yards has got to be one of my favorite moments, but the book was so limited to Saba's point of view, so I thought I'd try out Jack's perspective. Hope Jack didn't come off too creepy in this one because that was _not_ my intention at all. Saba is such a pretty name don't you think? Wow I'm rambling. Tell me what you think!**


	4. The Fights

**The Fights**

_Flames. Everywhere I'm surrounded by flames. I cain't see them but I can hear them roarin right outside my door. It's dark but I can already start to see the smoke pourin into the room. Surroundin me, suffocatin me. _

_I bang my fists around the walls an scream an yell fer someone to let me out. It's no use. I'm locked in. Trapped an I cain't git away from the fire. No, no, no I cain't let the fire take me. Flynn..._

_I cough. I cough an cough until I cain't breathe. Gotta find a way out. Cain't let it git to me._

_I hear somethin pop an hiss. I bang on the walls agin an they burn up my knuckles._

_HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!_

_It cain't be true. I hafta find a way out._

_I git up an scream my throat raw. Finally the smoke winds its fingers around my throat an drags me to the floor. Pullin me unner. An I'm too weak to fight it. Part of me wants to give in. But...I...cain't..._

_An then...I hear somethin._

_Where are you? it shouts. Where are you?_

_A voice from outside. It's gotta be. I wrestle myself free from the smoke's clutches an bang on the walls an scream, I'm here! but it comes out muffled like I got cotton stuffed down my throat._

_Finally I hear bangin from the outside. They know I'm in here. I smash the walls with my bruised hands to let them know I'm here. I wait an wait an wait until finally..._

_..._

At the crack of dawn the keepers storm in an start bangin on the cell bars fer us to git up. Don't need 'em to tell me. I bin up a long time after that dream tryin to find a way outta here. Ain't no way I'm gonna take a chance after what Flynn said _an_ what I dreamed. Then grubby little boys an girls come in carryin buckets of water that they empty into our troughs.

One of the kids is emptyin water by my cell an before I can ask them fer any escape routes the guards pull 'em away agin. Then Mad Dog comes stumblin in cursin an yellin at anyone that gits in his way.

Scum must've taken more chaal than the usual.

Well my boys, he slurs lumberin here an there, it's early in the mornin an here I am stuck with you lot. An fer what? FER WHAT?

The whole cell's silent. No one says naught.

HUH?! he roars, smashin his club aginst the bars of the nearest cell. Speak a little louder sonnies cuz I cain't hear you!

He prowls up an down the cellblock knockin his club every now an then a cell. The rattle in the silence is loud enough to wake the dead.

He stops short of Rex's cell across from me an bangs his club like he's knockin on a door.

Yoo hoo? Anybody home? An then he lets out his ugly laugh like he's jest heard the funniest thing in the world.

Rex is in the shadows but when Mad Dog turns his back, he spits on the floor where his feet jest were.

You, he says, pointin a finger. It's shakin so much I almost cain't tell who he's pointin at, but I know he means me.

I slide into the light an raise my eyebrows at him.

Can I help you with somethin? I says tryin to keep my voice cool.

He stares at me fer a second like he's surprised. Then a second later he says, Well well if it ain't the newbie tryin to look tough. Gotta say you ain't doin bad.

Jest git to it. Yer only here when you want somethin, so what is it this time? I says tryin to act like I don't care eether way.

Ooowee somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't he? Mad Dog says, an evil glint in his eye.

We ain't got no beds! Darius grunts from the corner.

Yer lucky I know yer all buff an no brains or else I woulda whipped you fer that, Mad Dog says without even turnin.

No, it's you, he says. Yer first up in the fights today but...He looks at me an shakes his head..._that_ jest won't do.

Before I can even ask what he's talkin about, they yank me outta my cage an Mad Dog's got me pinned between his legs. He smells sour an disgustin an I'm tryin to wriggle outta his grasp. He backhands me in the face an presses a knife aginst my throat.

Listen to me, sonny, he snarls, foul breath in my face. I swallow hard an force myself to meet his gaze, I'm doin you a favor here so you might as well cooperate. Save it fer the fights.

With that someone dumps a bucket of water on my head an Mad Dog grabs handfuls of my hair an starts choppin with his blade. He pulls too hard an I grit my teeth from cryin out. I dunno how long this lasts, but finally I'm bald as an egg an he pushes me to my feet agin. I'm shiverin from the cold draft that blows aginst my wet skin. They push me out the door an lead me up some stairs an into the light. The roar of the crowd is unmistakable an the sunlight pierces my eyes after so long in the dark.

I turn to Mad Dog an say, Ain't it a little too early fer a fight?

Afeared are you sonny? Mad Dog says. Consider yerself lucky. This is yer first fight so you ain't gonna run the gauntlet _jest_ yet. Chase's first time too. Customary fer newbies to be the openin act fer the Angel. That way we can have git the audience hooked an excited jest before the Angel, but not too crazy eether.

The fact that everythin seems to revolve around the Angel here at Hopetown is slightly less disturbin than what I felt when I first met her. When I looked into her eyes, it was like I was bound in place. An I couldn't move until she released me from her spell. That kinda power is too much fer one person to have over another. An I've already had my share of bad experiences with confinement.

Cage Master's on his balcony but this time he don't have no red hankercheef. Don't need it since no one is goin to the gauntlet...yet. The guards push me into the cage, an my first fight begins.

...

Chase reminds me of a fox. Big fat freckles coverin his face an even though his head's shaved like me, I can tell his hair woulda been red. Sneaky. Suspicious. He ain't no hunk like Darius but he sure ain't gonna be easy pickin eether.

The guards lead him out into the light an push him into the cage. The keeper sounds the gong an I don't wait fer an invitation. Too long an he'll probly find some way to sneak up on me.

I ram into him shoulders first an knock him to the ground. The crowd cheers me on. Before I can even think, he's back on his feet agin an smashes his fist into the side of my face. Gawdam he's fast.

We circle each other in the cage. He looks me up an down like he's sizin me up an I spit blood outta my mouth. He twitches like he's gonna go fer my right but instead goes fer my feet. I jump outta the way but he grabs one of my legs an pulls me down so's I land on my stummick.

_Don't let him pin you, don't let him pin you!_

He's tryin to git my legs in a twist, but I lash out an kick him in the face. He lets go an I dive fer him but he gits outta the way jest in time.

Circle agin. His nose is bleedin an the side of my face hurts like nobody's business. I give him a jimswaggerin grin an his blank face turns into a snarl as he launches himself at me agin.

The crowd's goin crazy. They smell the first drops of blood an they want more.

We git each other by he shoulders an start wrestlin. He ain't as strong as Ike but he ain't weak. Sweat starts drippin down the side of my face. Suddenly he sweeps his leg unner mine an I go crashin to the ground. I grab his tunic an hurl him as far away from me as possible an twist myself so's I don't land flat on my back.

I git to my feet quickly an I see he's done the same. The blood's gushin now an the cage floor is filthy with it. We're both heavin an I know we're both tired.

We run at each other agin but this time his foot slips an he brings me down with him. I'm on top of him punchin every inch of him that I can, but then he flips us over an starts doin the same to me. We roll around on the cage floor, no one gittin the advantage fer more'n a second.

Then he gits me in a stranglehold on the ground. I'm strugglin to git free but he's cuttin off my air fast. Black spots start appearin in my vision.

_Think, Jack. Think!_

His fingers. I grab onto his pinkies an twist as hard as I can. He howls an loosens his grip jest enough fer me to slip out an slam my fist unner his chin. He slithers to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd's screamin an screamin an the keeper raises my arms an announces me as the winner. Two more keepers drag Chase outta the cage. I should feel somethin. Relief, pride, or even guilt. But I don't feel nothin. Cuz all I care about is gittin outta here as fast as I can.

...

They let me clean up a bit before throwin me back into the cellblock. My cheek is hurtin somewhat fierce but other than some bruises an a bit tongue I seem to be fine. As I make my way down Aravis whistles.

That's a nice lookin thing you got on yer face Jack, he says.

You mean a nice lookin _face_ I got, I says back.

He coughs an pretends to gag at that.

I take it that the fight went yer way? Rex says. Eether that or you is the most stuck up, cocky pig that ever walked the earth.

Both, I says as the keepers slam an lock the doors to my cell shut.

So you won? Levi says.

Yeah, I won, I says. An look what I found. I pull out a rusty nail I found on the side of the Colosseum on my way down here.

So? Levi says. That ain't nothin special.

I'm gonna use it to pick the locks, I says quietly to him.

He shakes his head at that.

I already told you it ain't no use, he says. They'll catch you an throw you in the Cooler. It an unnerground box that is dark as night. Cain't see nothin an it almost drives you crazy. I would know cuz I've bin in there twice.

You tried to escape? I says.

The first time was fer punchin one of the guards in the face. The second time was fer tryin to escape, he says.

An you ain't tried ever since? I says.

Not since Nike got sent to the gauntlet, he says quietly.

We're innerrupted by the uproar outside. I don't think much of it. Probly jest the Angel beatin another poor girl's ass.

But as the minutes go by, I can hear that they ain't cheerin anymore. It sounds more like boos an jeers now.

Strange, Levi says, They's always actin happy an bloodthirsty when the Angel fights. Now they seem angry.

Mad Dog bursts through the door in a fit of rage, that's fer sure. He snappin at the keepers to git their asses out into the Colosseum NOW! They scurry away with their heads cowered an soon it's jest us an Mad Dog.

Hey, what the hell is goin on? someone asks.

What's goin on? What's goin on! I'll tell you what's goin on! Mad Dog yells slammin his club aginst the wall an breakin it in half. Mad Dog's been plenty mad before but this time it's different. An it ain't becuz of the chaal. Somethin's really irked him.

He stalks around like a snake ready to strike.

The...Angel...jest..._lost_...her...fight, he spits, venom in each word.

There is a collective gasp from everyone in the cell. Even I'm surprised. She ain't no ordinary warrior an I don't believe it fer a second.

Somebody must've taken a little too much chaal, I say shakin my head.

Boy are you deaf?! D'you hear those people out there? They're roarin mad that they jest got cheated outta their fight. The Angel _never_ loses, period! He's pullin at his hair mutterin an cursin.

So whaddaya want us to do? Rex asks nonchalantly.

Mad Dog spins around an grabs Rex by the collar of his tunic through the bars.

Oh I ain't in the mood fer any games, you little twit, he growls. I ain't in the mood fer none of yer games. If you think yer gonna try somethin smart, you'll answer to me an me _only_. No more of this baby stuff with the keepers playin mommy. Daddy's gonna be around full time now.

With that he stalks out an slams the door.

Well, hell.

* * *

I see her in the female exercise yards. Doin her regular stretches an tryin not to look like she's up to somethin, but I know better. She seems mighty bothered, twitchin this way an that, eyes dartin here an there. Finally she sees me lookin at her. I straighten myself up from the wall I've bin leanin on an make my way toward the chainlink fence. A few seconds later she's standin in fronta me.

Angel, angel, I says. I smile an shake my head. What're you up to?

I dunno what yer talkin about, she says.

You don't lose fights, I says. Not unless you want to that is. I flick my eyes over to where some of the other girls are standin. One of 'em bein the one she was talkin to the other day.

I saw you two talkin, I says. Looked like a mighty innerestin conversation.

I dunno what you mean, she says. She seems uncomfortable at us bein so close to each other.

I shrug. All right, I says. Don't tell me. I'll find out eventually.

You won't find out nothin, she says. Cuz there ain't nothin to find out.

I grab a hold of her wrist in one swift motion. I can tell she warn't espectin it cuz she looks at me wide eyed. But it's gone almost as fast as it came an I become dead serious.

Look to me like yer playin a dangerous game, I says.

Why should you care what I do? she says.

We stare at each other fer a long moment. Then I says, No reason. Jest...be careful Angel. That's all.

I release her wrist slowly lettin her touch linger on my skin fer a little while longer.

As she moves away the thumpin of my heart finally begins to return to normal.


	5. Escape

**Escape**

Hopetown's packed to the brim with scum. Mad Dog favors a whip over a club. Everyone's on edge. The word's out. The Angel's goin down. Two fights down. One more to go.

Word travels fast. The girl's name is Epona an she's becomin the next hot commodity in Hopetown. Cage Master's only takin the best Wrecker junk fer bets.

Who d'you think's gonna win? Levi asks.

Rex grunts, I dunno but it's gonna be a close one.

Eh, I'm still bettin on the Angel, Aravis says.

Uh...that Epona's a real piece of work, ain't she? Fights the dirtiest, Levi says.

Somethin else is goin on an I know it. She ain't no ordinary girl an this ain't no ordinary fight. Hopetown's packed an there ain't nearly enough guards to go around. Them keepers bin called out fer crowd control an it's only Mad Dog that visits regularly.

It's rigged, I says.

What? is what I git from all of 'em.

I says it's rigged. D'you honestly think the Angel's jest gonna go down like that? Somethin more is happenin an I know it.

Yer crazy Jack, Rex says. What else could be happenin?

I dunno, but she's too smart fer this sorta thing, I says.

And how would you know?

I spoke to her a couple times. Seemed mighty nervous when she found out I've bin watchin.

Maybe it ain't her that's up to something. Maybe it's all in yer head. Tell me something Jack, why did it seem like you was aroused by her presence?

The whole cellblock starts snickerin an I feel my ears go hot.

Yer missin the point, I says. Think about it. The Angel goes down, draws in a crowd, an creates a distraction fer all the guards an keepers. There ain't nobody watchin eether cell.

So what're ya sayin? Levi asks.

I'm sayin, something bigger is happenin. It could be our only chance.

Chance fer...Aravis says.

Gawd these're the biggest buncha meatheads I ever met.

Chance fer escape, I says. With that, I push open the door to my cell that I picked earlier with my nail an walk out into the aisle. Anybody else innerested?

This don't seem right, Levi says.

Well d'you wanna git outta here or not? I says feelin irritated.

If they catch you, they'll kill ya. Mad Dog's in a rage. I hear he already did it to one of the girls, Levi says.

Them keepers are out there right now an there's nobody watchin us. This is yer only chance! I says.

Cut me loose, I hear.

Who said that?

I said cut me loose. It's Darius. I walk over to his cell an quickly pick the lock. He gits out an we start walkin toward the door.

Yer gonna be sorry fer this, Rex says from his cell. If what you says about the Angel is right, then something big is happenin. If you 'ud jest wait fer a little while longer, we'll all make a successful jailbreak.

Buncha wusses, Darius grunts.

Ferget 'em. Let's go, I says. I push open the door an look left an right. Not a soul in sight. All I hear is the roar of the crowd outside, the beginning of the Angel deciding fight.  
Actually truth of the matter is, I ain't innerested in gittin the both of us out. Jest me.

We wind in an around a couple tunnels before we come to the entrance jest outside of the Cage. I hold a finger up to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I peer out slightly an see the Angel an Epona already fightin. Epona's chasin her around the Cage. Cornerin her, punchin her. Somethin definitely ain't right.

Then, as if she cain't stand it no more, the Angel lashes out an pushes Epona offa her. She jumps on top an starts hittin an punchin every inch of her. Epona squirms out an pushes her to the edge. I ain't never seen anythin like this before. It looks like the Angel's tryin to restrain herself but she cain't help it. Push an shove an a minute later backs off an lets Epona take her. An then fights Epona agin. It's makin my head spin. What the hell is she doin?

Hey, we gotta find a way outta here, Darius hisses in my ear.

Right. An escape. I look out agin at the gauntlet path an see the front rows ain't lined with drunk chaaled-up fools, but rather a buncha tough lookin girls. They seem familiar.

Hey, c'mon what's the plan? he whispers agin.

I turn to him an look him straight in the eye.

Well my friend, the plan starts now. With that, I shove him hard out the entrance an into the light so's he stumbles out into the center of the Colosseum. There's confusion among the crowd as they see Darius stumbling into the middle of the fight. Created the exact diversion I needed. Jest as the first keepers are closin in on him, I bolt from the entrance an down the hall. I twist an turn tryin to make it to the openin that leads out into the Hopetown side.

Suddenly I hear shoutin an poundin footsteps behind me. Dammit. He musta tipped 'em off about me. I run faster, tryin to keep my feet light on the ground.

I can hear him. He's goin this way! I hear one of them shout.

They're gittin closer. No way am I letting 'em git me this time. I'm speedin down now takin random twists an turns now.

_Think Jack, think. Colosseum's on that side. Hopetown's jest over the wall. It's gotta be somewhere around here..._

I skid to a halt jest in time to avoid hittin solid wall. I pound on it with my fists an look around frantically fer another way. No, no this cain't be. Who they hell would jest build an unfinished tunnel?

They's comin closer now. I can hear 'em. I can see their torchlight.

We got him, I hear agin.

This hell jest keeps repeatin itself don't it.

...

It's black. Pitch black like night. I feel around blindly in the room I'm in. Exactly like a cube with only an openin at the top. Alone in the Cooler at last. I bang on the walls an the metal gives a whine. This thing must be ages old.

I cain't see a thing but that don't stop me from hearin the commotion outside.

I hear shoutin an a stampede of feet. Sounds like doors bein slammed an gunfire. What the hell? I clamber up to the top an press my ear to the door to hear better.

People are cheerin an yelling. An it sounds like it's comin from the cellblocks.

Suddenly there's a huge bang an the earth unnerneath my feet quakes. I almost topple over from the impact. I bang my fists on the walls an start screamin fer someone to git me out.

Another bang, this time right in the men's cellblock. I fall on the ground this time.

Hey! I shout. Bang on the walls. Let me outta here!

Somethin ain't right. I'm hearin louder things now, but it don't sound like people...

Roarin, crackling, somethin pops an hisses. This seems all too familiar an then I know what's comin next...

The smell of smoke forces its way in to the Cooler. My heart starts racin an before I know it I'm jumpin up an down makin as much noise as I can. The smell gits stronger as the minute goes by an I can actually see its gray fingers inchin their way towards my throat.

HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP! I bellow.

The door at the top is searin hot like the desert sun. It burns my flesh as I slam my hands on it. The heat is suffocatin now. It fills my head, my nostrils, my innards. My lungs are on fire an I...cain't...breathe...

The smoke climbs through my mouth an chokes me. I'm coughin an sputterin. Sweat pours into my eyes an the roarin outside gits louder.

_Fire, fire in yer future...don't let it git to you..._

AHHHHH LET ME OUTTA HERE! I scream until my throat gits raw. I cain't give up...must keep going...

My heart beats in my ears. The roarin dulls to a faint pulse an I wonder if I'm gonna give soon. I cain't hear naught anymore.

Time slows as I continue to pound on the door. I'm in a haze. Jest like my dream. I cain't think, jest keep poundin.

When I feel somethin poundin back from the outside, I snap back so abrupt I almost lose my footin.

They know. They know I'm here! I pound back a few times.

Jack! I hear, muffled. Hang on! I'm gonna git you outta there!

The words register a split second later an strength floods me. I push myself up, wipe the sweat outta my eyes, an keep my hands on the door. The janglin of metal an a string of curses follow. The keys. They must be tryin to find the right key.

It seem ages before they find the right key. The metal slips in, I hear a faint click, an the door swings open. A hand reaches in an I grab it with a strong grip. I climb out into the cellblock where fire's ragin all around us. And one moment. Jest one moment I see the face of my savior before she pulls a cloak over both of us.

This way, the Angel says as we head towards the door of the cellblock. To the outside an fresh air.

The creakin timbers groan.

The roof! she says. It's gonna go! Another groan an, then, at the door end of the cellblock, the roof collapses with the most almighty crash. Dust an dirt engulf us.

We're trapped! I says.

Go back! she says.

We turn around, head back the way we jest came. There's gotta be another way outta here.

A tunnel! she yell. I think there's a tunnel in the wall at the end!

We feel our way to the back wall of the cellblock. Run our hands up an down an along the bricks, searchin fer a hole.

There ain't nothing here! I says, panic risin in me.

There's gotta be! she says. She drops to her knees an starts fumbling along the bottom of the wall, down near the ground. Her hand finds a corner an then-

Here! she says. C'mon!

She gits down on her belly an starts crawlin through an I follow after. The tunnel's filled with smoke an we're both gaspin fer air. Then the tunnel starts to widen, the ceilin's higher an we crouch an run along. The smoke starts to thin out an I can breathe fresher air.

I can see light ahead! she says.

We come to the end of the tunnel. There's a rusted metal ladder, a sliver of sunlight shinin down on it. She grabs it an starts climbin an I follow suit. There's sackin laid over the hole at the top an she pushes it away a bit. Looks around fer a second before liftin it completely.

In the distance, screams an shouts fill the air. The smell of smoke's strong. Suddenly the entire plan is startin to come into place.

It's safe, she says. Let's go.

...

We climb out, jump a fence, run along a little alley an peer around a corner. Fire is spreadin an catchin on every building from the direction of the cellblock. The hotwind adds a nice touch too. The smoke billows up into the sky an there's sparks an burnin wood everywhere.

People hurry down the streets, headed fer the main gate, all loaded with what valuables they can carry. They're pullin bulging wagons behind 'em, clutchin lumpy bundles to their chests an pushin carts piled high. Finally. A perfect sitchation to do the thing I'm best at.

Follow me, I says. I dive into the crowd an she follows me as I dodge in an out among the people.

The Angel of Death is a little too well-known here, I says. I reach up an nick a hat offa a man's head an cram it down on her head. That'll help, I says.

I gotta find Ash, she says, scanning the crowd. An the rest of the Hawks. They got my sister.

_The Free Hawks. I knew they looked familiar._ I always wanted a sister, I says. So this is the Hawks' doin. Very nice. There's a pair of boots sittin on a cart that I think'll fit her so I grab 'em.

You know 'em? she says.

I swipe a tunic an a couple pairs of britches from some wagons.

I heard of 'em, I says. I travel a fair bit in my line of work. C'mon this way!

I grab her hand an head down an alleyway on our right. I swipe a few other things on the way. We turn left at the end, then right agin. This part of town's bin deserted now. Jest the faint sound of shoutin in the distance. I check inside a shanty.

Nobody home, I says an pull her in after me through the door.

I dump the pile of clothes on the table.

Where'd you git all that? she asks suspiciously.

Lesson number one, I says. Best place to steal anythin is in a crowd. Specially in a crowd to be somewhere else.

I pull off my shirt. When I do, I see her wince a little from the corner of my eye an I know she's seen 'em. The scars on my chest from wurm claws. I pull a new shirt over my head an start to undo my britches.

What're you doin? she says.

What does it look like I'm doing? If yer the shy type, I'd advise you to turn around.

Oh! is all she says. I feel a grin creepin up on my face. This day jest keeps gittin more innerestin.

Lesson number two, I says. Even if yer in a hurry, go fer the best boots you can find. Don't compromise on quality. Here, these should fit you. I toss her the pair of boots I got from the cart. Well go on, I says. Try 'em on fer size.

She puts 'em on an gives her feet a good stamp. They fit, she says. That's amazin.

I got a good eye, I says. Right, that's me done. You can turn around now.

She turns around an we stare at each other. She's covered in sweat an ash an there's adrenaline runnin through her.

You know my name, I says. What's yers? Yer real name, I mean.

Saba, she says.

Saba, I says. I like it.

Her eyes dart outside. I gotta git movin, she says. My sister'll be waitin with the Hawks an-

I grab her hand before she can says anymore. Hey! she says an tries to pull away, but I hold on tighter.

Saba, I says, I dunno what happy star sent you lookin fer me but I'm mighty thankful it did. If you hadn't turned up, I'd be dead by now.

I bring her hand up to my mouth an brush my lips against it. My silver eyes look straight into her brown ones all the while.

Thank you, I whisper.

She wrenches her hand away in a spasm an shoves it unner her armpit. She glares at me, red from her face all the way down to her neck. What'd you do that fer? she demands.

I was thankin you, I says matter-of-factly. I was bein polite.

I ain't never seen polite like that before, she scowls.

Oh that ain't nuthin, I says. I can be a lot more polite than that. I grin at her. Looks like the Angel of Death ain't so cold-hearted after all. Elsewise she wouldn't be burnin up right now.

I bend down to pick up a crossbow and quiver I took on the way.

I need to find my sister, she says. She should be with the Hawks.

Always have a good plan, I says. Where you meetin her?

At the gate in the northeast corner, she says.

There ain't no gate there, I says.

There will be by the time I git there, she says. Nice to meet you Jack. Then she turns to go. But I ain't ready to leave her yet.

Wait! I grab her arm. I ain't in no particular hurry, I says. I'll tag along. Make sure you find 'em.

We head out the door an duck down the side streets an alleyways, headed fer the northeast corner of Hopetown. I'm right beside Saba. We swerve an leap as bits of burnin building crash on the ground. The metal shanties twist an groan, about to give way in the heat.

Ever heard of the rule of three? I shout as we run.

No! she shouts back.

If you save somebody's life three times, their life belongs to you. You saved my life today, that makes once. Save it twice more an I'm all yers.

I'll jest hafta make sure that don't happen! she says.

We shoot out onto open ground an there they are. The Free Hawks with a buncha horses an a little girl, Saba's sister. A big section of the palisade fence is cut out, leavin jest enough room fer her to git through.

I grab both of her arms an turn her to face me.

It'll happen if it was meant to happen, I says. It's written in the stars. It's all fate.

I don't believe in the stars, she says. Not no more.

_I used to be like that. But that was before..._

We'll see about that. G'bye Angel. I pull her to me an give her a quick hard kiss on the lips. Before she even knows what's happenin, I'm off agin, runnin back in the direction we jest came from.


	6. Darktrees

**Darktrees**

I run past the burnin buildings, wind howlin an smoke fillin the air. The metal shanties melt away an crashin timber falls in my way. I veer off to the right. I know what I'm lookin fer.

I make my way towards the Colosseum agin. The Free Hawks done a good job. Windows are broken an the whole structure's crumblin. Cage Master's house is gone, jest a pile of blackened ashes in its place.

A noise comin from one of the shanties nearby catches my attention. It's no longer on fire but the blackened wood sways in the wind an looks mighty unstable. I duck inside an a cloud of ash billows into my noise. I cough an hold my sleeve up. It looks like a stable. Most of the stalls have bin broke, kicked through.

I hear a whinny in the corner an see a horse thrashin around. It's Ajax. With his leg caught in a collapsed pile of rubble.

Hey boy, I says real gentle, Hey boy it's me, Jack. He stops kickin around an looks at me.

It's gonna be alright, I'm gonna git you outta here, I says. He gives a low rumble an stops stampin his feet. Fire must've skeered him to death.

I inch closer an gently stroke his nose. Ash coats his white mane, makin it a grey color. He's shakin like a leaf.

Fancy meetin you here too, I laugh as he digs his nose into my pocket fer somethin to eat, Sorry I ain't got nothin right now. I put my hand on his trapped leg. Pat it fer any injuries.

Now I'm gonna need you to stay nice an still fer me, I says. A pile of the roof groans an collapses towards the back of the stable. Ajax lets out a squeal an I move to the side to avoid gittin kicked.

Shh, it's ok, it's ok, I croon, strokin his nose, The sooner you calm down the sooner we'll git outta here. He stops quiverin an nudges me on the shoulder. Nothin seems broke. Jest a couple of scratches from the wood an metal.

This might hurt a bit, but I promise it'll only take a second, I says lookin him in the eyes. I'm gonna need you to be strong fer me, can you do that?

He gives me a gentle nudge to show he unnerstands.

Good boy, I whisper. I squat down by his trapped leg an start diggin away the rubble. Wooden planks, metal bars, nails, you name it. Another crash of roof, this time a little closer. Ajax barely flinches but I know I'm runnin outta time. I start diggin feverishly but cut myself. Swearin, I shove my hand in the pile an try to make enough space fer him to pull his leg out.

I git up an wipe the sweat off my forehead. I look at Ajax an says, Ready?

He gives me a whinny.

Ok then, one, two...three! I yank on his leg the same time he pulls. It comes outta the pile with a pop an soon he's shakin it out an givin it a good stamp.

All good? I says.

I nick a saddle an bridle off one of the walls an lead Ajax outside. When he's all saddled up, we ride around deserted Hopetown fer a few more moments to collect some more supples. Soon I got two full waterskins, a bolt shooter, an a pack full of food. We ride to the northeast corner where I left Saba with the Free Hawks. The cut-out section is still there, but I hafta do a little more to it fer Ajax to fit.

The Black Mountains lie due north of here an I heard that's where the Free Hawks' camp is. So, north it is then.

_Jack what the hell're ya doin? You don't wanna go back there._

I ride on in the desert sun, cram a hat down on my head fer protection. I ain't gone half a league when I spot a huge mountain of wreckage in the sand. It looks like a...boat.

I draw the long-looker toward my eyes to git a better look. Yup, a boat alright. Landboat fer sure. I change the angle a bit an see it's bin overturned. Not a livin soul in sight.

Holy hell, I says. Don't wanna git too close to that.

I round up Ajax an take a wide detour to avoid the boat. Still I cain't help but wonder what happened an if the Angel had anythin to do with it.

_Are you crazy? Yer free now, Jack. Go somewhere else. Anywhere but there..._

I kick Ajax into a gallop now an we're flyin across the desert towards the Black Mountains. A few minutes later, though somethin catches my eye. A group of riders, all robed in black approachin the boat. Luckily from their vantage point, they cain't see me.

Ok, somethin definitely went on, I says. I speed off an don't look back once.

* * *

I bin followin them, but from a good distance. A group of maybe six or seven all on horses. Like dots in the distance. It's gittin late now. The sun is settin an the sky is turnin all kinds of pink an purplish. Cool dusk wind whispers its way on my skin, through my hair. It's gonna git harder to follow 'em now that it's gittin dark, but I have some sense of where they're stayin now.

The foothills of the Black Mountains come closer an closer. We're enterin forest terrain now so it's gonna be easy to git coverage. They ride into the camp jest before midnight. I stay in the forest a good distance away an prepare to camp. After I've watered an fed Ajax an myself, I lay down in my bedroll an fall into a restless sleep.

...

_ Everywhere is chaal-miles an miles of chaal fields stretched out as far as the eye can see. The sun beats down mercilessly._

_I grit my teeth an look around from the corner of my eye. People in chains. Hunnerds of people pullin an tendin to the chaal. I grab one by the sleeve an force her to turn to me. I gasp._

_She's got no face. Jest a blob of twisted features an dripping, melting skin. I cry out an shove her outta my way. I'm surrounded._

_Faceless laborin robots. Washed out children an distorted old men pullin an an strokin the chaal, whisperin its name. _

_I stand up an turn around frantically. The moanin an groanin's gotten louder but I still cain't seem to unnerstand what they're sayin. Minute by minute, a piece of the people washes away, leavin behind a contorted zombie...while the chaal gits greener, healthier._

_I cain't stand it no more. I try to run but the chains hold me back. A faceless zombie reaches his hands out to drag me back but I swat it away. _

_Stay...it moans. Your baby needs you..._

_He's gesturin to my patch of chaal, which is wilted an not as green as the rest of the field._

_No, no. This ain't real. The sun wraps itself around my head an I feel myself meltin. Jest as the first drop of my melted skin reaches the ground, the chaal in fronta me grows taller, greener..._

_..._

_HAHAHAHA!_

_A searin pain rips across my back. Vicar Pinch is in fronta me, teeth bared. Fangs showin. Behind him is someone else. Not jest behind him though. He's surrounded the space. He is the darkness. DeMalo._

_Pinch raises his whip agin an slashes me across the chest. I double over howlin in pain. _

_I cain't see him. I cain't see DeMalo but I know he's there. Becuz he always is._

_Whaddya want from me...blood dribbles outta my mouth._

_He cackles an strikes agin, this time across my cheek. The pain is blindin an I fight to keep from passin out._

_You cain't hide forever...the voice drawls from all around._

_My blood freezes cold._

_Sooner or later...we'll find you, the darkness breathes._

_Pinch opens his mouth an swallows me whole._

_..._

Pantin an covered in sweat, I bolt up. The sun's high in the sky an I guess it's close to noon. I git up an try to shake the jitters outta me. Ajax is waitin there patiently an whinnies when he sees me. I quickly pack up my gear an head out fer the camp.

As I make my way to the edge of the clearin, I spot a bunch of bunkhouses an a space in the center fer a fire. There's a tough lookin girl with light brown hair an a bolt shooter standin guard. She hears me an immediately raises it.

Who's there? she calls.

I step out with my hands up, givin her my most dazzlin smile.

Why hello there. I was wonderin, do you know where I can a person by the name of Maev? I ask.

She gives me a scoff an says, Yeah, cuz I jest let anyone who wants to see her come in. She rolls her eyes but keeps her bolt shooter trained at my head.

I really don't want no trouble m'am but I have some importance business to discuss with her.

Oh really? An what kind of business might that be?

It's kind of personal...

Well if she was esspectin someone, she woulda told me. Who the hell are you anyway?

My sincere apologies fer not introducin myself earlier. My name is Jack, an it's a score with the Angel I have to settle. I wink at her an sweep my hat off in a bow.

She looks slightly amused but continues to question me, The Angel? You know her?

Yeah, Saba. That hat really sets off yer eyes, I says, cockin a grin.

She flushes an says, That don't tell me nothin. Yer still not gittin in until you give me proof.

She came after me, I says. If it warn't fer her I'd be smoked meat lyin in the cells at Hopetown.

Suddenly her face fills with recognition. She must of seen me with Saba at the northeast gate. She flushes even deeper an stutters, O-Oh...well in that case, you can, um, try the waterfall. She gestures to her left where the water roars down the side of the mountain.

I flash her another grin before sayin, I don't think I caught yer name. She rolls her eyes an smirks. It's Ash, she says.

Well, m'lady Ash, thank you so much fer yer help, I says, bowin deeply before leavin.

I tip toe towards the waterfall. There are bushes that I hide behind an peer over. My face heats up. Two girls bare as the day they was born lay sun tannin on the rock below. Jest when I'm about to make a grand entrance I hear,

I don't unnerstand it.

Unnerstand what?

Maev an Saba talkin.

I cain't believe you never heard of Freedom Fields. This is yer territory. You must of bin all over the Black Mountains, Saba says.

The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Freedom Fields, agin? How does she know about that place?

Not all over, Maev says. Hawk territory ends a day's ride north of here. You don't keep what you cain't defend an there's only four of us.

But you meet people, she says. You must talk to 'em when yer...you know...robbin 'em.

A smile creeps on my face. She don't know the first thing when it comes to thievery.

We don't ezzackly stop to chat, is what Maev says.

Even so, she says. I cain't believe you never heard anythin about it, ever, not even the slightest hint.

She really don't unnerstand...

Well believe it, Maev says. Cuz I'm tellin you, I ain't never heard of Freedom Fields.

I choose this time to make my grand entrance.

That's because they don't want you to know about it, I says.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter that's going to be up for a while because I'm very busy and I'm not sure when I'll have time to update again. But please hang on tight. I'll be back as soon as I can :)**


End file.
